


Defying Gravity

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop flying around right this instant and GET BACK DOWN HERE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'three things I would never, ever write' meme. Prompt: Sam gets wings. Not pretty, fragile fairy wings. Great, powerful, leathery dragon wings. And she doesn't want to lose them.

"Major!" Jack bellowed, using all the voice projection he'd had trained into him at the Academy. "Stop flying around right this instant and GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

There was a faint, rebellious noise from several metres above their heads, and the Colonel looked irritably at Daniel. "It wasn't my fault!" protested the archaeologist, for the several-dozenth time. Jack's scowl deepened.

Teal'c was standing with his hands behind his back, calmly observing the errant Major's aerial acrobatics with her new... acquisitions. "I believe it will be most difficult to persuade Major Carter to land," he remarked.

"Thanks, T," said Jack, sarcastically. "I hadn't worked that one out. MAJOR! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, I'M PUTTING YOU ON REPORT!"

From this distance, it was difficult to tell exactly what Carter said, but it definitely didn't have the proper, respectful tone due to a superior officer. Jack sighed, and gave in, staring up at his 2IC along with the rest of his team.

"You know," he said, "If someone had warned me that Carter was going to grow wings, I'd've expected something more Tinkerbell than... Batman."

"I'm telling her you said that," said Daniel.

Jack's shove sent him sprawling onto the controls. Daniel's outflung hand hit a button, there was a tinkling sound, and they both turned to stare in horror at Teal'c.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

\---

END.


End file.
